Seth the gamer
by thekingofmagic the kitsuna
Summary: what happens when Seth discover some secrets about his ancestry


It has been two day since we made it to grandpa sorenson house and i have been feeling weird since i got 12th birthday had just passed and I told my sister kendra and she said i was just bored and my mind was making things up. But as i sit here in bead i can safely say that she was wrong

 **[You have slept in a bead all HP and MP have been restored]**

 **[All negative elements have been cured]**

As i start at it i start to worry that being bored has caused me to go insane and the fresh air is frying my brain

 **{would you like to use the tutorial]**

 **[yes] [no]**

I look at it and think meh what the worst that can happen so i reach up and touch the button and then the knowledge enters my mind and i say " **status window** "

 **Name:seth sorenson**

 **Title: none equipped (2 available)**

 **Class:blank magic user**

 **Species:(evolved human[active]) (inhuman[inactive]{partly locked})**

 **LV:3**

 **HP300/300 .5 per min**

 **MP1000/1000 10.0 per min**

 **? 10000/** ∞

 **Str:5**

 **Vit:5**

 **Dex:10**

 **Int:25**

 **Wis:20**

 **Seth is a [blank magic] user this gives him a plus 5 int and plus 2 wis and the ability to use most if not all god and below class magic**

 **Seth is an evolved human this give him unique abilities that only he possesses his abilities are [the gamer] [gamers minds] and [gamers body]**

 **Seth is a inhuman which gives him [locked] and [locked]**

Seth looks at the screen then he feels another rush of knowledge and i say **skills**

 **[sneak]LV5/10**

 **The skill to remain hidden**

 **-20% to noise made**

 **+10% to dexterity**

 **[Mana manipulation]LV1/10**

 **This is a skill unique to the class [blank magic] user**

 **+20% to all magic skills**

 **-15% to the need to concentration**

 **[Gamer's mind]**

 **Lets one live life as if it were a game**

 **Immune to all mental effects**

 **[Gamer's body]**

 **Lets one live life as if it were a game**

 **LV'S and exp are shown in numeric value**

I got up and went down stairs to go have breakfast as grandpa called my name

"hi seth" says grandpa

I looks over at his grandpa next to his grandma and sister and smiles and sits next to them

"hi grandpa sorenson hi kendra where is dale i don't see him" i say

For some reason grandpa looks a little uncomfortable to talk about that

"oh he's just doing some chores nothing a kid like you would be interested in" he says in a strange tone

At this point kendra asked what was for breakfast and grandma can in and put a plate full of eggs with toast and sausage

" so i think i'm going to go for a swim today what about you kendra"i asked

I am enjoying my toast immensely and as i sit there eating i hear a small prompt i see there's still some preserves on the knife and lick it off as i do i instinctively bite it i feel it crunch and after i eat it i hear

 **[a part of your inhuman nature has been discovered say "notes" aloud to read the notes you have on your nature]**

 **[Skill adaption discovered]**

 **[this skill lets your body adapt to all things in your environment]**

 **[primordial stomach descorved]**

 **[Your stomach allow you to break things you eat down without and lose of energy allowing to to gain power from certain things]**

I stare at in in stunned shock and then continue eating after i had finished i went upstairs and said

" **Notes"**

" **A part of your inhuman nature has been discovered because of your environment your evolved nature and you inhuman nature has fully developed because of the nature of your power's it is impossible to fully seal it like most inhumans at birth their for some of it peeked through allowing you to absorb energy passively from the environment"**

" **You inherited your power from your lineage and some things your ancestors did you might pass some of your trates on to your kids"**

" **Your power [adaption] has a few part but one of them is the ability to absorb energy and turn it into energy for you body known as [FE] otherwise known as formless energy as time goes on you might develop more skills from this or the other adaptions skills"**

" **You have discovered one of you adaptions skill primordial stomach your stomach has the ability to break anything down and use it to adapt your body some might event grant you skills"**

I was in shock at the sheer breadth of his skills when a thought came to him he ran over to his emergency kit which was just a cereal box with some provisions in it he grabbed the stone he had in his emergency kit it was a small ruby he kept for emergency money incase he ever needed it he looked at it and the tried to feel inside himself and felt like he had shattered some barrier in him he was suddenly aware of two pools of energy in him one was a blue green energy that felt very singular like it was meant for a purpose and the other felt like it could become anything

 **You have discovered your energy pool +1000 to your mana because of your adaptation skill you have learned the skill [energy manipulation] +5 wis**

" **Status"**

 **Name:seth sorenson**

 **Title: none equipped (2 available)**

 **Class:blank magic user**

 **Species:(evolved human[active]) (inhuman[active]{partly locked})**

 **LV:3**

 **HP300/300 .5 per min**

 **MP2000/2000 20.0 per min**

 **FE 10000/∞**

 **Str:5**

 **Vit:5**

 **Dex:10**

 **Int:25**

 **Wis:25**

Just as he was about to continue he heard a tromping up the stairs and kendra came barreling in with a huge wide eye look and said "seth you haft to come see this i think i'm going insane i thought i saw a fairy"


End file.
